1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ejector device, more particularly to an ejector device for a mobile module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile module (MMO) used in notebook computers includes a circuit board, a central processing unit (CPU) mounted on one side of the circuit board, and a plurality of module terminals mounted on the other side of the circuit board proximate to one edge of the latter. The module terminals are inserted into corresponding board terminals on a main board to establish electrical connection between the mobile module and the main board.
During testing of a main board that incorporates several mobile modules, there is a need for repeated replacement of the mobile modules. Currently, replacement is performed via manual removal of the mobile modules, which can result in damage to the module terminals due to uneven application of forces. It has been proposed heretofore to use dedicated equipment for removing mobile modules from main boards to alleviate the drawback of damage to the module terminals. However, since mobile modules typically have different size specifications, manufacturers need corresponding equipment with different specifications, thereby resulting in increased production costs. Moreover, when consumers upgrade their computers, no device is available to aid them in the removal of the mobile modules from the main boards. As such, consumers usually remove the mobile modules by hand during replacement, thereby arising in the aforesaid drawback of damage to the module terminals.